


Nightmares

by imagine__anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Night Terrors, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine__anime/pseuds/imagine__anime
Summary: Warning!- 18+ only, this story contains mature scenes!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a long week of nightmares, you finally confess to your boyfriend Nishinoya that you need a distraction from them. And turns out he knows just the way to help.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares

Imagine your laying in bed staring at the white ceiling as the sounds of Nishinoya’s softs snores fill the room. You refuse to close your eyes, because you know exactly what will be waiting for you. Another memory twisted into a horrid nightmare. Since the start of this week, you’ve had three nightmares each starting pleasant, revolving around people or places you love. But then quickly devolving into your worst fears. Loved ones dying before your very eyes, the world burning around you, being trapped behind a glass wall as someone you know suffers and your helpless to do anything. These are the images that fill your head at night, the same ones that cause you to bolt up in bed covered in sweat and gasping for air.

You feel Nishinoya shift onto his back next to you and you smile softly. He’s so adorable when he’s sleeping, how his bangs brush his closed eyelids, and how he moves around so much in his sleep. Like he’s still playing volleyball in his dreams. The thought makes you jealous, that he can sleep so peacefully while you're forced to lie here and avoid sleep like the plague.

An exasperated groan leaves your mouth. This isn’t working, staying awake isn’t enough. You need something to distract you from the nightmares. You could work out, you think. But then you’d wake Nishinoya up so that’s out. You could cook something, though your stomach is already in knots from thinking about those nightmares. Drawing perhaps? That’s a quiet activity and could get your mind off of the lack of sleep you’ve been getting.

Sliding out from under the duvet you make your way to the far side of your shared bedroom, easing a drawer open that contains your sketchbook and a plethora of tools. Pulling out what you need, you go to close the drawer so you can move to the living room. Though much to your dismay it isn’t budging. You push the drawer harder with your free hand and only manage to earn a loud squeak in protest from the wooden drawer.

Glancing over your shoulder, you audibly sign at the sight of Nishinoya’s still sleeping figure. You set down the sketchbook and pencils and grab the drawer handle with both hands. Pushing again and again, with still no progress. You glare down at the drawer, you could have been drawing right now peacefully in the living room by now, but no this drawer decided now of all the times in the world would be the perfect time to get stuck. For your final attempt before you completely abandon the open drawer entirely, you grip the side and wiggle it. You then realize that a wheel has popped out of place preventing the entire drawer from going back into place. Resisting the urge to slap your forehead at your stupidity, you lift the drawer shifting it around till the wheel is back in place, then with a solid push the drawer slams back in.

“Babe?” You hear a voice groggily call out behind you.

Shoot you didn’t mean to wake him up. One of us should at least get some sleep tonight.

“What are you doing up?” Nishinoya asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing. Nothing, just go back to sleep.” You walk over to him kissing his forehead lightly, before trying to press his shoulder back into the bed. But he resists your attempts to make him go back to sleep.

“Hey, talk to me,” he lifts your hand from his shoulder and squeezes it, raising his other hand to caress your cheek. “What’s wrong? Is it the nightmares?”

You look down into his brown eyes, feeling the love and concern he has for you flood over you. You sigh, closing your eyes and nodding. Maybe Nishinoya could help you. He knows about the nightmares but not how extreme they are to you, how once you have them you never fall asleep again afterward.

“I just didn’t wanna think about them but I didn’t know what to do. And I was gonna draw but then the drawer got stuck and it practically took me ten minutes to close it, and all I wanted to do was keep myself from falling asleep. Cause I can’t have those nightmares again Noya. I- I just can’t.” The tears streaking down your face surprised both yourself and Nishinoya who rapidly wiped them away with his thumbs.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be ok.” His eyes grow more frantic as more tears fall from your eyes. Tugging your t-shirt, he pulls you down on top of him so you're straddling his hips and his arms can wrap around you in a tight warm hug. “Tell me what to do, Babe. What can I do to make it better? Anything you want. Just tell me how to help.” His hands rub the small of your back in hypnotizing circles, calming your tears slightly as your headrest on his bare shoulder.

“I just-I just need a distraction,” you hear yourself whisper. You feel Nishinoya pull back from the hug and place his hands back on your damp cheeks.

Brushing his thumbs under your eyes, you watch as he studies you carefully, his eyebrows furrowing. “Ok,” he whispers back, glancing down at your lips for a quick moment, “Distraction.” Nishinoya leans forward ever so slowly till your foreheads touch and your eyes flutter close.

You feel the heat from his body radiating off of him in waves as you wait for him to kiss your lips. Then you feel his head pull back and place a delicate kiss on your eye. You let out a small gasp as he places another kiss on your other eye and tenderly kisses his way down your face. Crossing over your nose, your tear-stained cheeks, the tip of your chin, and the corner of your mouth.

Any thoughts about nightmares have now almost completely left your mind, even the thought of breathing has left you as you gasp from the warm caress of Nishinoya’s lips on yours. His tongue slowly swipes the seam of your lips, asking you for entrance, which you willingly give. He softly strokes your tongue with his, drawing a moan from you as your hands fall from his shoulders to rest on his chest. The rapid beating of his heart pounding against your palm.

Placing his hand on the back of your head and another under your knee, he gently eases you down onto your back, settling himself in between your parted thighs. His kiss never breaks as he explores your mouth, moving his hands to caress your sides, causing a warm feeling to spread through your core. Your fingers twist themselves through his flattened strands as the kiss grows more intense with the impression of Nishinoya’s body tightly pressing against yours.

He then breaks the kiss to make his way down your neck skimming the top of your shirt with his lips. His eyes look up to meet yours and you nod at his silent request. Soon your shirt has been tossed aside and Nishinoya his kissing and licking every inch of your exposed skin. The simple acts have you sighing in pleasure, leaning your head back against the white duvet with your eyes tightly shut.

Then without you even noticing, too wrapped up in the feel of his lips against your breast, he’s already managed to remove you of your shorts leaving you completely exposed to him. He doesn’t move back up to your face though. Instead, he slides down even further on the bed and settles himself right in front of your throbbing clit, his hot breath hitting the sensitive area causing you to gasp. With one of your hands fisting the duvet and the other still lost in Nishinoya’s hair, you hold on as he gradually begins kissing his way down to your folds.

In one swift motion, his tongue swipes up along your opening and your buck against him, the sensitive bundles of nerves going haywire at the small amount of pressure. He throws an arm across your abdomen to hold you down but uses his other hand to part your sopping folds before delivering another hard lick, teasing you beyond belief.

“Noya,” you groan, pushing his head slightly so he’ll get the message. All you hear in reply is his familiar laughter which causes you to smile. Though that smile doesn’t last long as Nishinoya finally slips his tongue into your parted opening, ripping a moan from your throat. Easily working his way in and out, he doesn’t use the same gentle nature as he did the kiss, but an urgency and need to pleasure and consume you entirely. Between your moans and soft cries for more, he slides in a lone finger, then another and soon he’s added three fingers. Pumping them in and out of you vigorously all while still lapping up all your juices with his tongue. You’ve abandoned holding onto his hair and are now fisting the duvet with all your strength trying to hold back your orgasm. Though when he pulls out all his fingers and drives his tongue in, pinching your swollen clit simultaneously, you can’t stop the rush of pleasure that causes your orgasm to hurtle forward into Nishinoya’s waiting mouth.

Gasping for air you slowly open your eyes to find Nishinoya above you, his arms resting on either side of your head. You watch as he licks your cum from his lips smirking down at you. A sudden surge of energy comes over you and you find yourself gripping his arms and wrapping your legs around his waist flipping you both over. Now straddling his waist, you lean down and capture his lips. Your previous thoughts of nightmares going completely out of your head as you get lost in Nishinoya’s provided distraction.


End file.
